


Kiss and Tell

by EmilieBrown



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Protective Siblings, Secret Relationship, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieBrown/pseuds/EmilieBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus Gold and Belle French are one hundred percent in love with one another and it's brilliant. What happen's when Ruby and Ariel find out about their relationship and by default the whole town? Graham and Jefferson are loving it and why does Leroy owe Jefferson money? What is up with Moe's reaction his daughter's love affair with the town monster? Why is son arresting father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladybugsmomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugsmomma/gifts).



**Kiss and Tell**

The winter was one of Belle's favourite seasons of the year. She loved seeing the occasional winter hare hopping by, feeling the flakes of the snowfall on her face and the winter wind, she also love the beautiful scenery that was left after fresh snowfall, so untouched so beautiful and just so breathtaking. Looking out the window she watched as a pair of Snowy Owls flew by the window, she gave a small smile seeing all the winter animals out in about by the timber of the forest. It was just breathtaking. Hearing the rustling from behind her Belle turned to look at her love. He was sitting up in the bed, obviously just waking up for the day. Wrapping the throw blanket around herself tighter Belle gave her love; Marcus Gold a breathtaking smile.

"Morning, love," Belle said as he made to get out of the bed, putting on his boxers as he did so. Once out he grabbed his cane and made his way over to her.

"G'mornin, Belle." Marcus walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her against him, he snuggled his nose against her neck, inhaling her scent. "It's a bit early to be up, sweetheart." Marcus looked out the window, watching the scampering around of two fox pups by the front porch of the house.

"I couldn't sleep after I woke up having to use the bathroom this morning, so I figured I'd watch the sunrise and wait for you, plus I was a bit chilly. We forgot to shut the windows last night so I went about the house shutting them." Turning around to where she was facing the love of her life she wrapped her arms around his back snuggling against him, she lay her head against his chest, listening to the steady thump thump his heart gave off. "I love you, Marcus."

"I love you, too." Marcus tightened his hold on his true love and the two of them watched the rest of the sunrise together.

"I guess I should shower, but I don't wanna go to work." Belle whined to her love as he made his way over to the closet grabbing his clothes out of it.

"Sweetheart, if you don't wanna go to work you don't have to, especially with you being sick of late, it would be no good to you if you showed up to the diner sick and weak and especially serving food."

"Marcus, I'm not sick. You know that." Belle walked over to him taking his hands in hers.

"Aye, love, I know but you are weak and you don't need to be going to work like that. I worry about you, especially now more than ever." Leaning forehead against forehead the couple stood where they were relaxed and standing in contentment of the other. After a few moments Belle pulled back.

"If I feel too weak, I'll go to the shop and stay with you for the rest of the day. I promise I'll be fine, Marcus." Belle pulled away from her man, hands grasping until Belle was all the way out of the reach of his fingers. She grabbed a winter dress out of the closet and grabbed some undergarments; she made her way to the bathroom and took her shower. Marcus watched her leave, a small grin on his face; he made his way down the stairs to the other shower in the house and got ready for the day.

Belle stepped out of the shower, grabbing her purple towel and wrapping it around her body. She walked over to the mirror and wiped the steam off of it, looking at herself she gave a little sigh. Some days she never did understand what Marcus saw in her. She wasn't really pretty, she felt like she was just a plain Jane. She was too pale, her hair wasn't pretty in colour whatsoever, she felt like she was to skinny and no matter how much she ate she never seemed to gain weight. When she was with Marcus she felt like he could do better than her. He was handsome and had money, he honestly did not need her. She was the daughter of the very much in debt flower shop owner. Compared to her significant other she was nothing. Turning away from the mirror Belle started to dry herself off, once she was dry she put her hair up in the towel and grabbed her clothes and started putting them on. She wore a black lacey bra with matching panties. Over her undergarments she wore a red long sleeved dress with a brown belt around her waist.

Pulling the towel from her head, Belle grabbed the brush and started brushing her hair and untangle any knots that were left in it from the shower. She grabbed her dirty clothes and towel and tossed them in the dirty laundry bin. Exiting the bathroom she went back to her and Marcus's bedroom and opened up her dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of white tights. She pulled them on under her dress and walked to the open closet. She grabbed out her knee high brown boots and put them on, zipping them closed after they were on.

As Belle made her way down the stairs she saw Marcus in the kitchen by the toaster waiting for the toaster to pop, she walked over to where he stood and silently watched him.

"I didn't know what you were feeling up to eating today so I made something simple and for better words tame." Marcus grabbed the plate that sat on the counter beside him that held some mixed fruit. Once the toast popped up he put it on the plate and put some blueberry jam on the toast. Turing to Belle he gave a sort of bow with her plate held out to her. "Your breakfast milady," Giggling Belle took her breakfast from him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek; she made her way to the table where peppermint tea was waiting for her.

"Thank you." As Belle ate her breakfast Marcus finished getting ready for the day. Belle finished up as soon as he put on his black wool overcoat. Putting her dishes up Belle made her way to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and gargled. Once done she went to the front door - grabbing her navy blue pea coat off of the coat rack and donning it -where her man waited for her. Marcus extended his hand and Belle and him exited the house hand in hand. Marcus pulled her in his arms and the two entered in a slow but passionate kiss. Marcus trailed his lips down to her neck, giving her little nips as he did so.

"Marcus. We can't. I'm going to be late for work." Pulling away Marcus locked eyes with her. He gave her a peck on the lips and a breathtaking smile.

"Very well." They made their way to the car, Marcus opening the passenger side of the door open for her, Belle thanking him and getting in.

As Marcus drove them to town Belle told him about the newest book she had read and how it was so cute and she wished there was more to it, but alas it just wasn't so. Marcus drove the Cadillac up to Granny's where Belle worked and stopped beside the building.

"Thanks, Marcus." Belle leant over the console and kissed him. Marcus brought his hands up to Belle's face, cupping her cheeks. Pulling away from their kiss Belle looked up at him with half lidded eyes, "I-I-I I should go to work." Belle looked at Marcus's lips once more before leaning back into them. Marcus pulled her face towards his, closing the distance and capturing her lips between his own. Belle brought her hands up to wrap around his neck, pressing herself to him as much as she could. A knock on the passenger window had the couple jumping apart. Looking out the window, Belle blushed seeing her older brother. Rolling down the window azure eyes met with azure.

"Graham!" Belle screeched in embarrassment trying to meet her brothers' eyes but was too embarrassed to lock on them long. The town's Sheriff just grinned in amusement at his sister.

"Why, Bluebelle. How do you expect to keep a secret relationship such as you twos when you're lip locking so intently? Sister heart that was no innocent lip lock that's for sure. It was quite… What's the word I'm looking for? Hot. Yes hot, it was hot and if you weren't my sister, let me tell you I'd be one of those pervy guys who would be like oh baby, let me see some more." Belle's red face got even redder and she resembled something of a tomato. Graham leaned down and looked in the vehicle. Looking over to Marcus he gave a toothy grin. Gold had his hands on the steering wheel and his face leaning against it. He was obviously embarrassed or irritated. Who knows. Graham didn't really care.

"Mr. Gold, looks like you're having a good morning."

"Graham!" Belle screeched, moving to open the door and getting out, shoving her laughing brother out of the way. She shut the door because she didn't trust Graham to get in the car after her. "I'll see you after work, Marcus. I love you." Belle said leaning down looking through the passenger window watching her love.

"Marcus gave her a nod. "Love you, too and if you need me don't hesitate to call me." Marcus drove off to the Pawnshop leaving his embarrassed lover and her amused brother behind. Belle and Graham made their way to the front of Granny's. Belle was rolling her eyes at her amused brother.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Graham? Like I don't know at the station?" Belle questioned her brother.

"Oh, Bluebell. I have Emma there. I wanted to see my darling sister heart this morning, especially after last night." If possible Graham's grin widened.

"After last night? What in the world are you talking about Graham? Did your boyfriend break up with you?"

"Oh, you'll soon find out, Bluebell. As for my boyfriend. Well Jefferson and I are very happy." Belle just looked at him suspiciously as they entered the diner together.

"Stop agreeing with me. We all know you're as straight as they come and Jefferson would not get with you if the world depended on it. We all know he wants Gold anyways."

"Oi. I heard that. I don't want Marcus Gold." Jefferson said somewhere beside her. Looking over Belle saw him sitting at a table with Ruby Lucas and Ariel Marina.

"I don't know Jeffy. The way you hang around him, really makes me question your attentions towards my former boss." Jefferson rolled his eyes at her giving her a big grin and jumping up from his spot pulling her into a hug.

"Okay, okay. Jefferson. That's enough." Ruby said pulling Jefferson away from Belle. "Ariel and I have to talk to Belle."

"Oh. I bet you do." Jefferson said with a knowing look.

"Shoo, Jeff. Go hang out with Graham or something." Jefferson skulked off, Graham giving his sister a hug before he followed. Once the men were settled at a table towards the back of the diner, Belle was ushered to Jefferson's former spot and the two women were back to where they were originally sitting at they rounded on Belle.

"Where were you last night, Belle?" Ruby asked her friend. Belle looked at her suspiciously. Something very weird was going on this morning.

"I was at home. Where else would I be?" Belle said bringing her hand up to push her fallen hair back.

"You're lying, Belle." Ariel stated pointing her aqua painted finger at her.

"What are you and everyone else this morning on about!? Seriously, I was home all night long." Belle stated glaring at both of the female friends in her life.

"Belle, stop lying to us. We're your friends. Besides we all know you were at Gold's last night. The whole town heard you both screaming. His window was left open. I think poor Gaz was turning red once he figured out who it was. Belle gave a little nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of her head and thinking of an excuse, but she knew she couldn't really give one. Especially since it was obvious they were caught.

"Well, you see hehe. Yeap, um…. We're sort of you know…. married."

"What!?" The duet of girls said at the same time and a unison of gasps were heard around the diner. Looking up Belle saw that the whole diner was listening in the conversation. The faces ranged from shock, disgust and understanding. Belle looked at her brother, the only one who knew of her marriage to Marcus. He gave a slight nod of his head, if anything were to happen he would take care of it.

"I knew it. Leroy you owe me a hundred buckaroos!" Jefferson exclaimed. Leroy just waved his hands saying whatever. Belle turned back to her friends leaning in closer to them. The diner was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Yes and well you see. I'm kind of pregnant. We're expecting a baby. I'm ten weeks along." Ariel and Ruby squealed running over to Belle attacking her in a hug. All around them the patrons of the diner trembled in fear. If Belle was pregnant than Gold would be even more vile than before because he'd be over protective of his little wife and their child and he'd make sure no one would come ten feet within her when he was near. The only reason he wasn't here now was because he was the pawnbroker and because Graham had come in with his sister and there was no doubt in their mind that their Sheriff knew of his sister's marriage and pregnancy, considering how close the twins are.

After getting bombarded by her friends Belle stood up and walked over to Granny who stood behind the counter glaring at her customers whose eyes followed Belle around like she was a piece of meat.

"Morning, Granny." Belle greeted to her boss and motherly figure.

"Morning, Belle. Why don't you take your brother and cousins table?" They look ready to order." Belle nodded her head. She took her coat off and hung it up on the coat rack that stood behind the counter. She grabbed her apron and pulled it over her clothes and grabbed her notepad and nervously made her way to Graham and Jefferson's table. She tried to avoid the prying eyes that followed her.

"That's enough everyone, get back to eating or get out of here. No need to be making a very loved woman nervous over something as happy as she is in this joyous chapter of her life," Granny hollered. The diner's patrons stopped what they were doing and either went back to eating or getting up to go pay for their meal.

"Hello, Graham. Jeffy. Are you ready to order?" Belle said looking tense." Graham grabbed his twin sister by her arm and pulled her on his lap, holding her in the warmth and comfort of his brotherly hold.

"Relax, Bluebelle. Ignore them. What you and Gold do is none of their concern and being as antsy as you are must not be good for the baby." Graham said as he brought his hands up ribbing his sister's arms, trying to warm them and calm down.

"He's right, Bells. Breath in and out." Jefferson started to breath in and out and Belle followed his breaths until she was calm and no longer nervous.

"Thanks you guys. I don't know what I would do without you." Belle said getting off of her brother's lap and standing at the edge of the table.

"You'd probably be a hot mess without us, cousin dear." Jefferson said leaning back against his chair, "Though I bet Gold would love that." Jefferson winked at his cousin.

"Jefferson!" Belle squeaked out, turning red. Graham leant forward, his elbows on the table and his face in his hands, smothering the laughter coming from him. Belle smacked her brother with her notepad and threw her pen at Jefferson.

"Ow, that's abuse, Bluebelle. You just committed assault on a fine upstanding man of the law," Graham snickered out laughing even harder. Belle just rolled her eyes and turned to the giggling Jefferson.

"Honestly you two. What am I going to do with you?" Belle said aloud rolling her eyes at the childish antics of her family.

"Well I have a suggestion but I may get assaulted again, so I guess it'll just remain a fantasy of mine." Graham offered. Belle gave a little laugh. Oh how she loved her brother, he always knew how to distract her mind.

"Oh boy, she's got a laugh, woo-hoo. Brilliant. Jefferson said as he offered Belle her pen back. Belle rolled her eyes and gratefully took it from her cousin.

"Anyways," Belle said changing the subject. "What would you like to order?" Bringing the pen to her notepad she looked up at Jefferson.

"I would like waffles with strawberries on top. This vegetarian bacon and for drink strawberry milk and orange juice." Jefferson said.

"Vegetarian Bacon? Seriously, that sounds so contradictory." Graham snorted at just the thought of it. Jefferson glared at his cousin. Belle just rolled her eyes because she happened to love vegetarian bacon. Belle turned to her brother once she was done jotting down Jefferson's order.

"What about you, Graham Cracker? What would you like?" Graham rolled his eyes at his childhood nickname given to him by his sister.

"I would love French toast sticks and sausage links. Peppermint hot chocolate to drink, sister dear." Graham smiled and gave a wink to his favourite sibling.

"What are you? Two? French toast sticks. Seriously? Would you like Bells to cut them up for you as well?" Belle left the two to argue as she made her way to submit the order. It didn't take long for the order to be filled and she was soon bringing her brother and her cousin their food.

"Waffles with strawberries with vegetarian bacon for Jeffy and a glass of strawberry milk and French toast and sausage links for Graham Cracker with mint coco." Belle put the food and drinks in front of the grown men. The men giving their thanks as she did so.

"Oh, here Bells." Jefferson handed Belle a knife. "You may need to cut the Sheriff's French toast sticks 'cause he doesn't know how to do it himself." Belle rolled her eyes and smacked Jefferson on the back of the head.

"Hush you." Jefferson giggled and Belle gave the knife to Graham. "Okay I'm going. Do you need anything else? Perhaps your syrup heated up?" The men shook their heads and told Belle they didn't need anything, she told them to enjoy their meal and went to go fill other patron's orders.

Belle sat behind the counter once all orders were filled. Jefferson and Graham walked over to her, paying for their meal.

"See ya later, chickadee." Jefferson winked giving Belle a hug over the counter then leaving. Belle smiled at him as he left.

"Come here, Bluebelle." Graham motioned. Belle moved away from her spot behind the counter and entered in her brother's out stretched arms. "All joking aside. I'm going to be serious for a minute. If you need me, whether it to be talk to, yell at or just because you need me then please don't hesitate to call or come to me. I'm here for you. You don't need to be stressed especially considering how high risk this pregnancy is. Please please come to me if you need something. I know you have Gold but let's face it. He's not your big brother. I am. Well I'm one of your big brothers. I'm the coolest one. August is just a douche bag with a motorcycle." Belle gave a little giggle at that. She tightened her arms around her brother and the siblings just rocked. "Please, sister heart. Promise me, if you need me you'll come to me. No matter what." Pulling away Belle looked at her brother's serious face.

"I promise, Graham. I will come to you if I need you." Smiling at his sister Graham pulled her back into another hug.

"Good, good. I best be off." Graham leant down and gave his sister a kiss on the forehead. "See you later, Bluebelle. I have duties to attend to, law abiding things to deal with, and if I have time, I'm going to try to seduce my deputy. Love you, sister heart." Winking Graham left the diner with a giggling Belle inside. The Sheriff was happy that he and Jefferson got his sister all chipper and relaxed. It wouldn't do her any good to be stressed and anxious after all.

Not long after Graham and Jefferson left, a crowd of patrons came and Belle was busy collecting orders and delivering food. Most of her day consisted of that, but she could tell news of her marriage and pregnancy had spread fast throughout the town. The looks she was getting was obvious enough. Belle felt like she was an animal at the zoo, getting all this unwanted attention. But she was fine, she was okay. She could deal with them. Well she could until her father showed up; Belle didn't notice him at first. She was too busy chatting with her friend Kathryn Nolan when it happened.

"What the hell is this I hear?" Roared Moe French making himself known. The talkative diner went quiet the moment Moe French made his presence known. Belle looked up at her father a little bit in fear.

"Papa. What on earth are you talking about?" Belle questioned making her way over to her father.

"Bullshit. You know what I'm talking about as well as everyone in this fucking diner. You not only married that bastard. You got knocked up with his devil spawn. I'll never forgive you for this." Moe stumbled about, nearly knocking down a couple of chairs and a few tables.

"Papa. Stop. You're drunk." Belle tried to help her father but he shoved her away.

"Get away from me you whore." Moe looked at her like he could barely stand her and perhaps that's how he now felt. To Moe she married his enemy and was having the child of the town's monster, the beast of Storybrooke. Out of the corner of her eye Belle saw Kathryn rush out mentioning something about getting Graham.

"Papa, it's not like that. I love Marcus. I married him because I love him. I'm having a baby with him because I love him and because we want a child. This child is a miracle and I will not stand by and let you insult my family." Belle glared at her father. Moe looked ferocious. How dare his daughter talk back to him in such an unsightly manner. Raising his hands up he was about to strike his daughter when a hand caught him. Turning around to give a talking to to whomever dare to stop him punishing  _his child_ how he saw fit, Moe met the azure eyes of his middle child.

"That's quite enough, Papa." Graham reached to his belt, grabbing the cuffs off of them. Moe started to protest.

"Oh, come on boy. I didn't do anything wrong. I'm your father you can't arrest me. You slimy filthy little bastard" Moe tried talking his son out of arresting him. It just wasn't working.

"Turn around, Mr. French." Graham ignored his father's complaints. Moe wouldn't budge so Graham had to force him to turn, he cuffed his father and read him his miranda rights.

"Seriously, Graham. What is wrong with you. I did nothing wrong. It's Mr. Gold. He did it all. He seduced your innocent little sister." Graham snorted at his father.

"Papa, shut the fuck up before you muck things up any more than you already have. Besides Belle and Gold love each other. They had quite a lovely wedding, I did so enjoy it." Moe saw red at his boy's last comment.

"What?" The man roared. "You went to a wedding like that. How could you betray me like that. I thought I raised you better. I hate you you scum bag."

"I feel the same about you." Graham dragged his struggling Papa out of the diner. Once they were gone the diner was in an uproar of conversation. Belle made her way over to where Granny stood.

"Granny. I hope it's not too presumptuous to ask but I was -"

"You were wondering if you could go to your husband." Granny interrupted the woman, Belle nodded in reply. "You can go. In fact take the rest of the day off."

"Oh, thank you, Granny. Thank you so much." Belle rushed over to the coat rack, taking her apron off and grabbing her pea coat, she put it on and bundled herself up. Once she was all bundled she left the diner and she walked across the street to the pawnshop. Entering the shop she saw Marcus with a customer. The town mayor; Regina by the looks of it.

Hearing the bell above the door, Marcus looked up. Seeing it was Belle he started to wrap things up with Regina. The woman didn't look to happy but she never really did. As she turned around to leave, Regina saw Belle and gave a little smirk.

"Why, hello; Ms. French, or should I say Mrs. Gold. Lovely day out isn't it. Have a great day." Regina exited the shop. Once she was gone and across the street, Belle walked towards Marcus and engulfed him in a hug. Marcus caught himself before they both fell to the floor. He wrapped his arms around Belle. He was about to say something witty when the silent sobs of Belle stopped him.

"My darling, Belle. What is it. What's bothering you?" The older man asked his wife. Belle shook her head trembling in his arms. "I can't help you unless you tell me what's bothering you." Belle started to count to ten in her head and match her breathing to Marcus's. Once she was calm enough to talk she pulled back and locked her azure eyes onto the chocolate eyes of her husband. Eyes she hoped that their child would have.

"Well the whole town knows about us and the baby, which doesn't really matter because we were planning to go public. I was a bit stressed this morning but Graham and Jefferson helped me calm down. They are good at doing that after all," Belle started.

"Indeed they are, I am very grateful that they were there today to help you relax." Marcus held Belle in his arms, leaning his head against hers. "I know there has to be more than that that is bugging you. What else happened.

"Well a few moments ago….. My father showed up." Belle felt her husband tense in her arms. "He was causing quite a ruckus and Kathryn went and got Graham. Graham just arrested him. Papa was saying cruel things about me and you. He even said some cruel things to Graham. Honestly I think Graham was back talking Papa just to get a rise out of him." Marcus snorted. He could believe it, Graham was the child that Moe French wanted to hand off the Game of Thorns to. When Graham became a cop and later the town Sheriff it pissed Moe off and the man was talking about how Graham owed him and that he was disrespecting the name of French. Well just to piss his father off more, Graham got his last name changed to Humbert. Things between the father and son have been rocky since.

"Oh my darling, Belle. I know how much you love your Papa but sweetheart you need to stop trying to make nice with him. Every time you do he just stabs you in the back. I'm afraid that your association with me may have just blinded your father of any good you have. I don't want you to keep getting hurt. I love you."

"Don't Marcus. Just don't. I don't care what my father or the town thinks of my 'association' with you. I love you. The only people whose opinions matter are really only you, Graham and Jefferson. As for my papa. Marcus he's my papa. I have to at least try." Belle left the embrace of her husband and walked to the back of the shop. Marcus following her, because he would always follow her no matter what.

"I know, sweetheart. That's just you and I wouldn't change you no matter what. I love the person you are. The kind caring woman you are, how you carry your heart on your sleeve and how you haven't dropped Jefferson, even if I myself would have," Belle giggled.

"Oh, stop Marcus. We all know you like Jefferson. I swear you him and Viktor would make a boy band if you could." Belle settled on the bed, Marcus hovering over her as she did.

"A boy band? I think not my love. I'm no boy, they may be, but not me. I'm old enough to be their father. Yours included" Marcus looked down at Belle bringing his hands to settle beside her on the pillow.

"Which I am very glad you're not. I like you how you are. My best friend, my lover, my true love, my husband and the father of my unborn child. You Marcus Gold make me very happy and I am thankful every day for our meeting." Belle leaned up catching Marcus's lips with hers. Belle's hands tangled in his shoulder length hair and the man's hands were at her back, feeling around for the zipper of her dress. Once he found it he dragged it down her back, he pulled the dress off of her leaving little kisses in his wake.

"Marcus." Belle moaned as her husband went lower and lower.

"Belle." He left out a little breathless moan, having enough of her husband's teasing Belle grabbed him by the tie and pulled him up back to her lips. Unbuttoning his shirt Belle felt the plains of her husband's chest once what she desired was fulfilled. Marcus pulled back and looked up at his beautiful wife who was in nothing but her undergarments. "You're so beautiful. I am so lucky you love me back as I do you." Belle gave a sultry smile and soon the couple was back to kissing and felt nothing but the skin to skin contact of their loving.

**the end**

**This fanfiction is dedicated to ladybugsmomma in honour of her birthday. Happy birthday Stormy. I hope you enjoy this one-shot.**

**I would like to let you rumbellers out there know that I am an admin of a rumbelle group, you are welcome to join. We'd love to have you. The group is called Rumbelle For The Win. The link to it can also be found on my profile.**


End file.
